Punish PUNISH!
by Dazzling kpopers
Summary: Melanggar peraturan harus dihukum,kan? Nikmatilah hukumanmu,Kyu *ketawa nista* Warn: No CHILDREN! Someone x Kyuhyun! Yaoi! Don't like don't read! Selingan ff saya yang satunya :D


© Lovalilaine Presents

.

.

Main cast: Cho Kyuhyun & Someone

Genre: Yaoi

Pairing: Someone x Kyuhyun

Rating: M #plakk *kecil-kecil udah yadong*

Disclaimer: All of this cast belong to me God, their parents, and themselves

Warning: Typo, Boy x Boy, OOC.

.

No Children Underage! *reader: lu sendiri masih bawah umur!*

Nekat dosa tanggung sendiri!

.

.

I know you're smart enough to not bash me if you don't like this fanfic

Fanfic is fanfic, real is real, be smart!

ENJOY!

.

.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu apartemennya dan menutupnya dengan sangat pelan. Ada sepasang sepatu selain miliknya di apartemennya. Seluruh lampu ruangan juga telah dimatikan.

'Apa dia tau?' Kyuhyun mulai panik dan tidak tenang. Pikirannya mulai mencari alasan yang tepat agar terhindar dari 'hukuman'.

Bukan salahnya jika dia merasa terkekang. Bagaimana tidak? Harus selalu diam di apartemennya selama 24 jam dan hanya keluar jika 'dia' mengijinkan. Demi seluruh level starcraft,Kyuhyun hampir mati gila.

Salahkan orang tuanya yang menjodohkan dirinya dengan pria arogan itu. Salahkan juga orang tuanya yang begitu tamak akan kekayaan sehingga acara perjodohan ini terjadi.

"Darimana saja kau?" sebuah suara yang dingin dan menusuk menginterupsi kegiatan Kyuhyun yang sedang sibuk berpikir mencari alasan.

"A-aku p-p-pulang... yah,pulang ke rumah orang tuaku" Kyuhyun tau 'dia' tak akan percaya begitu saja,apalagi dengan suaranya yang gemetar. Salahkan dirinya juga yang tak pandai berbohong.

"Kau tidak bisa membohongiku. Mengakulah,aku ingin mendengarnya langsung dari mulutmu" Kyuhyun diam tak berkutik. Ia takut mengakuinya tapi saat ini 'dia' menatapnya dengan tajam,dingin dan menusuk. Kyuhyun menghela napasnya dan memutuskan untuk mengaku.

"Baiklah,aku dari cafe dekat subway sekitar sini"

"Kau tidak mengerti apa yang kuucapkan? Jangan pernah keluar rumah tanpa seijinku,paham?!"

"Tapi aku terkekang,aku juga rindu dunia luar. Sebulan tidak meninggalkan tempat ini membuatku stres!"

"Kau tetap harus diberi hukuman"

"Mwo?! A-andwe... Kumohon jangan" Kyuhyun memelas dengan sekuat tenaga (?!)

"Kau tau apa jawabanku,hyung" Mata Kyuhyun membulat. Dia benar-benar takut sekarang.

"Tiga hari yang lalu kita baru melakukannya!"

"Kau sudah tau kenapa masih melanggar? Hukuman tetap hukuman,hyung" 'dia' tersenyum licik dan menyeret Kyuhyun menuju kamar mereka lalu melemparkannya ke kasur.

"Jebal,Minho-ah. Jangan sekarang"

Minho tidak menghiraukan perkataan Kyuhyun. Dia merobek dengan kasar kemeja yang Kyuhyun kenakan sehingga dada dan perut Kyuhyun yang putih tanpa cacat terekspos.

Minho menjilat bibirnya yang tiba-tiba terasa kering. Dia mulai merangsang Kyuhyun dengan meraba dada 'istrinya' tersebut. Memelintir nipple pink kecokelatan milik Kyuhyun hingga memutar jarinya di sekitar pusar 'istrinya'.

"Ah...ah-aahhh..."

Mendengar desahan 'istrinya' membuatnya semakin terbakar nafsu. Minho melumat bibir sintal Kyuhyun dengan halus. Digigitnya bibir Kyuhyun agar lidahnya bisa masuk ke rongga mulut Kyuhyun. Tangan kanannya sudah meremas-remas junior Kyuhyun dari luar jeans yang Kyuhyun pakai sedangkan tangan kirinya memelintir nipple 'istrinya'.

"Ah...ah-ummhh...ahh,ahh"

Lidah Minho turun ke leher Kyuhyun an meninggalkan banyak kissmark disana. Setelah selesai dengan leher,nipple Kyuhyun yang sekarang menjadi sasarannya. Minho menjilat, menggigit, dan mengemut nipple itu seperti bayi hingga nipple Kyuhyun sedikit bengkak.

Minho berhenti menjilati nipple Kyuhyun dan memandangi wajah 'istrinya' yang sangat menggemaskan dan menggairahkan itu. Wajahnya dipenuhi peluh dan memerah serta nafasnya tersengal-sengal.

"M-m-minho-ah... Ahh... Lhhan...jhhuthkannhh,ahhhh... Ahh... P-palli!" Minho menyeringai dan menghentikan segala aktivitasnya.

"Shirreo. Kau lanjutkan saja sendiri. Aku mengantuk" Minho membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelah Kyuhyun yang lemas karena rangsangannya.

"Jebal.. Aku sudah terlanjur 'panas'!" Melihat Minho yang tak bereaksi membuat Kyuhyun mengambil inisiatif sendiri.

Kyuhyun berpindah duduk diatas junior Minho dan mulai menggesek-nggesekan miliknya dengan milik Minho. Minho yang tak tahan juga akhirnya menyerah dan meladeni Kyuhyun.

"Kau telah membangunkan singa lapar,baby" Dengan kasar dan brutal,Minho meremas-remas Junior Kyuhyun dari luar jeans.

"Auhh... Enggghhahhh... Ah-ah-umhhhggah.. B-buka c-c-c-celanaku! P-ppali! Engghhh..."

Kyuhyun pun naked. Juniornya dikulum Minho dengan sadis. Tangan Kyuhyun bermain-main dengan nipplenya sendiri.

"Ahhhkuuuu...m-mauu k-k-keluarrr... Arghhh..." Belum sempat mengeluarkan cairannya,di juniornya sudah terpasang cock ring.

"Tidak segampang itu,baby. Ingat,ini hukuman" Minho menyeringai.

"Plhheeasseee... Aukhh..Okhhh... S-sakittt"

Minho pun memasukkan dua vibrator kecil yang pendek dan tidak terlalu panjang sehingga tidak mengenai prostat Kyuhyun dan disetel dalam mode 'medium' dan sebuah vibrator di masing-masing nipple Kyuhyun yang dipasang dalam mode 'hard'. Bisa bayangkan bagaimana rasanya Kyuhyun saat ini? Sangat tersiksa bukan? Tapi inilah tujuan penghukuman Kyuhyun.

Minho dengan santainya duduk sambil memandangi Kyuhyun dari kursi di pojok ruangan tersebut. Melihat 'istrinya' yang begitu menggoda membuatnya terangsang juga.

"Ahhnggghhh...hoshh...hahh.." Kyuhyun pun mencapai klimaks kering pertamanya. Sungguh,mencapai klimaks sendirian sangat tidak menyenangkan.

"Minnhhh...ahh...Minhhoo-ahh...hoshh...haahh"

"Mwo?"

"Aishh...c-c-cepat mmasukkan...ahh...hoshh..m-milikmu" Kyuhyun memohon dengan wajah memerah. Antara terangsang dan malu.

Minho menyeringai. Didekati 'istri' tercintanya dan menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk menungging. Milik Kyuhyun dipijat lembut oleh tangan kiri Minho dari belakang,sedangkan tangan kanannya menuntun kejantanannya untuk 'memasuki' hole Kyuhyun yang berwarna pink dan berkedut-kedut tanpa melepas dua vibrator yang ada.

Bless *suara apa nih? O_o*

Kejantanan Kyuhyun masuk sepenuhnya kedalam hole Kyuhyun. Meski sudah dimasuki berapa kali pun rasanya masih tetap sama bagi Minho,selalu hangat dan sempit. Apalagi ditambah dua vibrator yang masih tertanam di hole Kyuhyun,menambah kesan 'greget' bagi Minho.

Lain Minho,lain juga Kyuhyun. Holenya serasa sangat perih mengingat ada tiga benda asing menancap *?!* di hole-nya. Tapi sungguh,rasanya luar biasa bagi Kyuhyun.

Minho menaikkan mode vibrator menjadi 'hard' dan menggerakkan salah satunya keluar-masuk *?!* beriringan dengan kejantanannya,sedangkan vibrator yang lainnya tetap diam didalam hole 'istri'-nya.

"Aahhhh...ahhh...Hosshh,hoohshh...anggghhaahhh.."

"Enggghhh...t-terusshh,Minhh..."

"Ahhhh...ngghhhaahhh..."

"Anngghh...ooohhh..."

"Minhh,a-aku k-keluarr"

"Bersama-sama...ahh...Kyuu"

Minho melepaskan cock ring yang ada di kejantanan Kyuhyun. Merekapun mencapai klimaks bersama dan ambruk di tempat tidur. Minho mencabut semua vibrator yang ada di tubuh Kyuhyun,menyelimuti tubuh Kyuhyun serta tubuhnya sendri lalu mencium kening Kyuhyun.

"Mianhae,ne. Aku menyakitimu dan terlalu mengekangmu"

"Gwaenchana. Ini memang salahku. Lagipula kau mengekangku tandanya kau mencintaiku,kan?"

"Ne. Aku terlalu mencintaimu,Mrs. Choi. Jaljayo,chagi. Kau pasti lelah"

"Nado jaljarago,yeobo. Sweet dream,Mr. Choi"

Mereka pun terlelap dengan selimut yang hanya menutupi tubuh mereka.

~o~ END ~o~

Ige mwoya?! Fanfic apa ini?! Sampaahhh! *buang ff ke jamban* Hasil keyadongan otak saya,pemirsaaa Merinding badai nulisnya -_-v Ahh... Mau nulis apa lagi gue disini? Udah ah!

Review,please? Gamsha.


End file.
